1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to injection molding and, particularly, to a method for setting valve action of an injection molding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a valve control system of an injection molding machine includes a human-machine interface. The interface includes a valve action dialog box receiving data input, configured for setting timing of the valve action accordingly. The valve action dialog box offers only preset values, and cannot satisfy the needs of different manufacturing processes. Since start/stop timing of the valve actions require different setting modes, the valve action dialog box must be modified, thus increasing the workload of a programmer.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for setting valve action addressing the described limitations.